Xiaolin School
by Chaseforever
Summary: Xiaolin Showdown at a school. A new Xiaolin Warrior comes and she is, strangely enough, related to the evil Jack Spicer. Also, some of Chase young's origins included with his twin brother Calvin. It sounds lame, but it's better when you read it.
1. School Starts

Hey! This is my first fanfic ever. Hope you like it and all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I wish I did. But Christy Hui created it, so she owns the show and all of its characters. Blah blah blah.

The setting is, what if all of the monks became schoolkids? What would it be like?

In this fanfiction, they are on the second level of dragon-training but have never collected the Shen Gong Wu. Kind of weird, isn't it, but the point is to be creative, right?

Four new students shuffled nervously in a large classroom. They were all in eighth grade. The other students thought they were quite strange. One was a kind of midget boy with a big, yellow head. There was also a girl with black hair and two ponytails, and a boy with brown hair and green eyes. The last one was a big, cowboy-type person.

"Who are those?" a girl with red hair asked.

"Probably just new kids."

"Where's the teacher? Heck. This is the first day of school!"

"It says his name is… Calvin Young. Mr. Young. Who cares?" the girl replied.

Suddenly, the heavy wooden door flung open, revealing a man with short, dark black hair that seemed to glow with a green light. He had yellow-brown eyes that were quite mysterious, and a strange smile.

"Well, I am your instructor this year. Welcome back to those who were here last year, and welcome to those who are new. I am Mr. Young. I hope we have a pleasant time together, my students… I shall begin with roll-call."

The students stared. He was a strange person to them.

"All right, is Omi here?"

"Y-yes," said the boy with the yellow head, in a slight Chinese accent.

"Kimiko Tohomiko?"

"Right here!" The girl with the black ponytails called out.

"Raimundo?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here, dude." Raimundo had a bored look to him.

"Clay Bailey, are you here?"

"Yep, Mis'er Young." The cowboy had a Texan accent.

"Jack Spicer?"

"I prefer to be called, 'Jack Spicer, Master of All Evil'! Muahaha. Man, I am so brilliant! I love that!" An annoying-looking boy with red hair was babbling.

"Jack Spicer, you may tell us about you _later_. Right now I have an important duty." The teacher gave Jack a cold stare.

"Before he interrupted… where was I? Ah, yes… Azva Spicer?"

The girl with the red hair smiled. "I'm here, Mr. Young."

Mr. Young called out several other names, then asked all members of the class to introduce themselves.

"I will start. My name is Calvin Young, and I have a brother named Chase. We were orphans from birth, but sadly my brother chose the path of destruction and has gone off elsewhere..."

"Um, Mr. Young, may I introduce myself?" the girl named Azva said bluntly. Mr. Young gave a slight nod of approval. "Well, I here am Jack Spicer's sister, although we are _very _different." Azva glared at Jack for a second before continuing. "I'm a artist in kung-fu, too. Just thought I'd mention that."

Mr. Young said, "Thank you, Azva, for sharing. Anyone else who would like to share, do so now. I have some momentary business at the office."

One by one, the students began introducing themselves, starting with Kimiko.

"Well, hi guys, I'm, Kimiko Tohomiko, like you guys know, but just call me Kim or Kimiko. My dad owns a company called Tohomiko Electronics, it's in Japan."

"Um…I'm Raimundo and I'm from Brazil. Hot place. Cool place. If you know what I mean… Anyways, hope this place is better than the school in Brazil."

"Hey, fellas, the name's Clay and I'm a cowboy frum Texas," said the blond cowboy.

"I am Omi, and I come from _China_," said the yellow-headed bald guy. He obviously was expecting great enthusiasm from this little fact. "I, too, am a warrior."

"That is just _pathetic_, baldie! As if we care? And why don't you just say, 'I do karate' or something, instead of crapping about being a warrior?" Jack Spicer shouted out. "_I_, Jack Spicer, _evil boy genius,_ a.k.a. Master of All Evil, am a…well…genius! To demonstrate…Jack Bots, get over here!" Jack was grinning, then gave an evil laugh. Robots suddenly appeared in the classroom and started shaking peoples' hands. "Highly advanced robots, who can do whatever I tell them."

"Jack, or whatever you want to be called… I don't think people are exactly comfortable with these weird robo-thingies. So make them go away." Kimiko said.

"I'm afraid _you_ don't understand the greatness of an evil genius, girl. Man, aren't there any people who understand?" Jack said in a bored tone.

"So you're so important, huh, Spicer?" Raimundo said angrily.

"JACK! Get over here now!" Azva yelled in an angry tone.

"Uh-oh… w-what is it, A-Az-z-v-vaa-a?" Jack said, obviously intimidated.

"Your stupid, _stupid_ Jack Bots messed up my new shirt!" Azva raged, not noticing any of the other student's gaping. "Ray of Ember- Light!"

Suddenly, to everyone's astonishment, a golden light filled the room, aiming straight for Jack Spicer. It blinded everyone, and when it cleared, Jack Spicer had fainted.

"Wow…" Kimiko said. "That's kind of like…Judo Lee Flip-Fire!"

"Kimiko, she's a…a… Dragon-in-Training!" Raimundo said in awe.

"She _can't_ be like us…" Clay said.

"Azva Spicer…a Xiaolin Warrior, could it be?" Omi said.

Azva turned to the four stunned Xiaolin Apprentices. "You're the legendary Xiaolin Warriors, aren't you? All of my family, except for this notorious _monkey_ and my idiot of a father, have been Xiaolin Dragons. Unfortunately, they are on the Heylin side," she added darkly. "But I am the Xiaolin Dragon of Light. In training, anyways."

"You mean… _you_ are also a Xiaolin Warrior?" Omi said, feeling slightly faint.

"Yes," Azva said quietly.

Then a mysterious purple fog covered the room, and evil cackling was heard from someone sounding like an old hag.

SPOILERS: Wuya. Duh. But it's different than the normal Xiaolin Showdown, so read on. Updates soon.


	2. Revelations about Chase

YAY! Up now is the second chapter of 'Xiaolin School'. Enjoy, everyone! I know last time it didn't make much sense because, well, how could the Xiaolin Warriors be Xiaolin Warriors if they never had gotten Shen Gong Wu or fought Jack Spicer yet? Well, my explanation is simply that they were in training, but had never battled for the Wu. I'm kind of pretending the Wu don't exist for this story, if you see my point… Much longer than the last one, by the way. What I said about Chase and Calvin is NOT real, I was just using my individual creativity.

"Xiaolin Warriors in a school, eh?" a purple witch cried out. "I sensed this…"

"Who are you?" Omi yelled.

"My name…is Wuya. Heylin witch Wuya."

"Oh my God! Dammit! You're back, Wuya!" Azva cried with horrible recognition.

"What is all this disruption?" The voice of Calvin Young could once again be heard. "I was only gone for ten minutes, you know…"

Calvin's eyes searched the room. When he saw Wuya, he turned pale. "W-Wuya…" he seemed shocked. He stood still for a moment and then, shakily, said, "What do you want, Wuya? You evil hag?"

"Well, Xiaolin Warriors are in your room, _Calvin._ Training them to fight?"

"No, Wuya, I am simply teaching them. As in _school._ Obviously. I am not a fighter, and I shall never join Chase on the Heylin side even if it meant my demise, if that's why you're here." Mr. Young shrank back, looking frightened of a simple ghost.

"I shall see you again, my dear Calvin…" the ghost called. She evaporated into smoke, smiling derisively and evilly.

"My students…uh…please ignore the interruption. Now, you all have text books, don't you? Please turn to page 15 and begin reading."

"Oh man, I was hoping that 'Wuya' would stay for a bit longer and keep us all scared and crap while Mr. Young freaks and runs away, leaving us without any work including schoolwork, homework, and all that stuff that doesn't make any sense," Raimundo said, quickly and in one breath. He was exhausted afterwards and slumped in his chair.

"Oh, shut up, Raimundo." Kimiko was exasperated and also worried about Wuya. What did she want with them?

The four of them: Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay had known each other because of their training at the Xiaolin Temple. They were trained to become dragons. But they had never met Azva Spicer before… who knew if they could trust her? But, if Azva had proven herself trustworthy, she could perhaps be trained at the Xiaolin Temple. Omi wondered what level of training she was on. They didn't know much about her or her element: Light. But her attack on Jack earlier had seemed like a very strong one, to have caused so much damage not to one person but an entire room of people. Maybe she was even on the Wudai Warrior level. Thinking about it made Omi remember his friend Jermain, who he had met in New York and came back as a Wudai Warrior.

"This is most strange, my fellow Xiaolin Apprentices," Omi said. "We have never yet fought the Heylin side, although gone through extensive training…"

"Yeah." Clay said quietly. "But that Azva knows more than a cheeseroller expert rolling cheese all the way down."

"Yeah. Absolutely. Cheese rolling is a great example, Clay. Just great," Raimundo said sarcastically.

"Silence down there, Raimundo!" Mr. Young called angrily. "Aren't you reading?"

"Oh, um, yeah, Mr. Fung. I mean, Young," he added hastily.

And the classroom was back to perfect silence. The four warriors could not help but glance at each other occasionally, wondering about Wuya, what this 'Chase' person could be, the Heylin side, and Azva.

Suddenly something strange was happening to Kimiko. She had been wearing a red shirt with a matching red skirt, but suddenly the skirt was sliding off. Raimundo looked and chuckled, Clay gasped, and Omi averted his eyes because it was 'honorable'. Kimiko's eyes grew wide as she realized her predicament. "What the…?" she looked, then turned around to face the person in the seat directly behind her: Jack Spicer. "Jack!" she screamed. Jack Spicer had been pulling her skirt! She blushed red with great shame as everyone turned to the commotion: Jack and Kimiko. Kimiko felt as if she were going to cry; what was wrong with everyone? Couldn't they see that she…well…was not in the right time for everyone's wide-eyed stares? Jack was chuckling very obnoxiously, and Kimiko suddenly just lost her temper and kicked Jack as hard as she could in the shin.

Anger in her tone, she cried out, "Judo Lee Flip-Fire!" flipping up and burning Jack's stupid-looking goggles. It was sweet; watching Jack get scorched and embarrassed. One slight (or perhaps not so slight) drawback: Mr. Young had been watching. Kimiko was so angry, she had forgotten that their teacher was there.

"Kimiko Tohomiko!" Mr. Young called out angrily. When Kimiko came to her senses, she realized that he had been watching. She was doomed. On her first day of school, she was obviously to be expelled. This wasn't even the normal fighting, she had used fire and she realized what it must have seemed like to Mr. Young. He had probably thought she was a violent and dangerous person, bringing a torch or something he would mistake for her element to school, and now… maybe she would even end up in a juvenile center.

_No_, she wanted to cry,_ This isn't right! Believe me, I wasn't going to hurt him and I did _not_ bring any weapons. Why did I lose my temper? And Omi and Raimundo and Clay will be so worried about me!_

Kimiko stood up and came to the front of the room. "Yes, Mr. Young?" She said flatly, trying to conceal any sign of emotion. She was afraid that if she outlet one tiny bit of her anger and sadness, she would burst with it. _A small hole bursts the entire ballon._ She remembered one of Master Fung's quotes.

"This is an extremely serious business," Mr. Young said. He was extremely red and his previously neat hair was sticking up in clumps. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" He shouted at her, angrily and menacingly.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Young! I…I really didn't mean to get mad at Jack…"

"But why did you _burn_ him? You could get _expelled_ for this! Kimiko, Jack could have been seriously injured and you could be arrested for this! This is a criminal act, to burn someone. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with fire?"

"I WASN'T GONNA BURN JACK, OKAY? I WAS USING MY FIGHTING SKILLS AND I CAN CONTROL THEM PERFECTLY FINE!" Kimiko shouted, screamed at the top of her lungs. She did not much care about what he thought, she was angry at him and she was going to stay that way until he acknowledged the truth.

"Kimiko, a word with me outside? I can see that Jack isn't harmed, but he could have been. This is a highly dangerous situation." Mr. Young looked at her, not in an accusing way, but his eyes seemed to say, "Wait until we get outside, all right?" It seemed as if he was _not_ going to call the police or frame her. Kimiko followed along with his 'plan'. She didn't quite understand, either, but she would help.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, ARREST ME? WELL, GUESS WHAT, _CALVIN?_ 'COULD HAVE' ISN'T SOMETHING IN THE REAL WORLD. 'IS' IS REALLY, BUT NOT 'COULD HAVE'. SO GET OVER IT NOW!" Kimiko shouted as loudly as she could. She still followed him as he slipped out the door. She hoped that Raimundo, Omi and Clay would not be worried about her as they had known her quite well… They had stepped into an empty room.

"Kimiko…that was amazing! Where did you learn such skills?" Mr. Young inquired immediately after he had slammed the door behind them and used a strange red key to lock the room.

"F-From the Xiaolin Temple. Why do you need to know?" Kimiko replied. She couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of annoyance at all this. What she did didn't concern him at all. Did it? Maybe she could also inquire. Get some answers out of _him_. Like… who was Wuya? And why was his brother Chase Young so evil- at least by the sounds of it. _I am not a fighter, and I will never join Chase on the Heylin side, _he had said. Heylin, as she had learned from the Temple, meant 'evil'. So they, somewhat like Jack and Azva, had taken different paths in life. One good, and one evil. Why must the world be split in such a horrid way? There would always be those who were evil and cruel, no matter how much people like her and her friends tried to stop it.

"Well, I can tell… You are a Xiaolin apprentice, am I correct?"

"Yeah… How'd you know my level?" Kimiko was surprised. How could he have guessed how good she was at fighting?

"The truth, Miss Tohomiko, is that I, like you, are a Xiaolin Dragon. The Dragon of Truth, to see the path before us and after us. There is a long story involved, and it is extremely complicated. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes, Mr. Young." Kimiko was awestruck, and waited to hear Mr. Young.

"Me and my twin brother Chase were both born 1500 years ago. Yet… does it not seem to you that I am merely 25? This is because of an evil curse…but I will speak more of it later. Immediately after we were born, we were both trained by perhaps the greatest warrior of all time. Grand Master Dashi, the one who imprisoned the most powerful Heylin Witch of all time, Wuya, in an ancient puzzle box was to teach us so we would become the very best of warriors. And we learned well from the Grand Master. In only five year's time, we were trained up to the full level, which, as you know, is the Xiaolin Dragon. There were other students as well, and the temple reached the height of its time because of Dashi.

"But then, a year after Chase and I had been trained to the full level, Chase began to stop showing signs of interest in the temple anymore. He just suddenly acted coldly and ignored even Dashi. I was worried, because my brother Chase and I had always been so close, sharing everything and always doing something for each other. It was strange, and I didn't understand it at all. I knew what I needed to do: face him. But we all know that the things we should do are usually harder to do than what we shouldn't. So… I was a coward for several months, and then, Dashi came to me and said, 'Calvin Young… You, too are noticing troubling things in Chase's behavior, correct?' I spilled out to him, 'Yeah, Master, and I don't know why he's doing this! He isn't telling me anything and keeps giving me a cold stare. Why is this happening, Dashi?'

"Grand Master Dashi knew that I must confront him. 'Calvin. I understand that it is difficult for you to understand now. But if you ever truly wish to understand, ask him tonight. His condition will only get worse if you wait any longer to ask. You can decide not to, but it is the only way to save you and your brother. And very possibly…the entire world. I will, some day, embrace my death and someone else will need to fight the Heylin side. Maybe that person will be you. For you alone have the power of the Dragon of Truth. You will know what really will happen when the time is right.'

" 'Thank you, Master,' I had said that day. And, following the words of Dashi, I went to Chase that night. He was not asleep. He had perhaps sensed that I was coming to him. And Chase was not happy with it. 'You…what are you doing here, Calvin?' he whispered. The others were sleeping and he knew it would be unwise to wake them. And, gathering all of my courage, I said, 'Chase. I am going to tell you the truth. And you should, on your honor, tell me the truth. Chase… why have you been ignoring me and Master Dashi and everyone else at the temple? I know we have already been trained to full level, but… that isn't any reason to quit! We still aren't even half as good as Grand Master Dashi! Is there something you need to tell me?' the whole time I said this to him, Chase had been staring blankly at the wall with his yellow-brown eyes. He was avoiding any direct contact, for some strange reason. And I saw something in his eyes: Fear. It had been eating him away. And the terrible guilt of acting in such a way. I realized that I really was the Dragon of Truth in that very moment. And I understood him.

"Chase spoke in a flat voice. I suppose he was trying to conceal his deep fear… but what was he afraid of? 'I can't tell you. Now be gone.' He shut his eyes, and I saw, for a moment, that they were shining as if there was a tear struggling to the surface. "'Chase…please tell me,' I repeated. I knew he was trying hard not to look at me. And he smacked me across the face, suddenly. 'No… you can't know…' Chase was mumbling.

I was hurt, deeply, and my face was still stinging. I remember almost losing hope, thinking that my brother Chase would never tell me. I couldn't give up, though. The part inside me that was the Dragon of Truth told me this. That no matter what, I should not give in to my brother. It could be the end of the earth. That spirit inside of me…it gave me the courage I would never have had.

"I looked Chase right in the eye and said, 'Chase…do you remember that night…when we were journeying to the Xiaolin Temple, how you nearly drowned by falling into an unseen river? You plunged to the very bottom. Although the waters were black and the night dark, I risked my life in saving you. I was determined to do so no matter what. And then, I carried you through the rest of the journey to the temple, and let you sleep in my blanket. That night, you pointed out how bright the moon was… and we sat gazing at it for hours outside. You promised that you would do anything to repay what I had done for you. Well, if you truly meant that, then…show that tonight. Tell me why you are doing this. You're my brother… and nobody else in the world is more important.'

"And Chase, finally, admitted what he truly felt. And the tears overflowed his eyes as he struggled to say his words. 'C-Calvin… there was one night where I was restless and felt I should go for a walk. I went into the forest and looked at the moon…it wasn't as bright as that night. But to my surprise, under a tree near the same river, I saw a man who was dripping in blood. His injuries were from the village raid nearby and I knew I had to help him. I hurried to the temple, taking bandages and my blanket, and wrapped him around in it. We sat there, together, talking. I got to know him pretty well, and he was almost like a friend. I finally fell asleep near dawn, but when I woke up, the man had died. And I felt so sad and miserable. I remembered that you had saved me, but I had let him die. I felt guilty, even though I knew that I myself had not killed him. And… that alone would have been enough to give me a long period of pain. But… even more than that. I felt a strong feeling, of great fear. I had seen someone die, and I suddenly had the terrible realization that one day, it would happen to us all. So…I offered my soul to the Devil in exchange for eternal youth. The deal has gone too far… I can't stop it. Calvin, I want to go back to where I was, but… but…' Chase's story ended abruptly as the began crying. I had never known my brother to show much emotion, but now it finally completely spilled.

" 'Chase, it's all right… I _will_ find a way to help you. I will. Somehow, we will stop the Devil.' I paused. Chase began speaking. 'Let's go outside. I want just one more look at the moon…as a remembrance to how we were brothers if anything ever happens.' So we walked outside, under the tree where the man had died, near the river that I had saved him. The moon that night was brighter than any other night. We lay there in silence. But sometimes, silence is enough. Sometimes, silence can make you feel a bond you never felt with someone whom you spoke thousands of words to. And I felt that bond, laying there, and I believed we would be happy forever and the Devil would be gone from our lives. At least, I convinced myself. The Spirit of Truth inside me nagged me. It told me… there would never be another happy time between my brother and I like this again. But I didn't want to accept that. And sometimes, acceptance is the only way to stop destruction. But I didn't want to ruin that moment of eternal friendship- or so I thought.

Kimiko, I believe I have spoken for long enough. Thank you for coming… we will need to return to class."

Kimiko did as she was told, eager to share this with her friends.

Chaseforever: I thought I needed to just explain something about Chase… that he wasn't always evil, as he already said that he once fought on the side of good. Although Calvin and Azva are just my characters, I wanted to make them somewhat important. Sorry if this was too long.


	3. Keith

To you poor, poor readers who have been watiting for an update: I'm so sorry, guys, I have been neglecting my story. It's just I decided I would write more on my other fanfic because it was more popular and because I enjoyed it more… Thanks firewu and shadowxrouge and Kacheek Girl for reviewing.

Just a tiny spoiler/summary: In this chapter Kimiko will tell the others about this and then hurry to find Wuya and Chase. New guy introduced.

A little swearing. Sorry about that.

--

Kimiko walked as fast as she could. Mr. Young stepped in with her and everyone was looking at her as though she was definitely expelled.

"Hey guys!" She called out cheerfully. A lot of people looked at her in a way that said, plainly, _What is this?_

"Settle down, everyone. Miss Tohomiko is not expelled from this school. However, she will attend a lecture at the principal's office later on. Now, work on you math homework please. Lunch is in half an hour." Mr. Young smiled at all of the students.

"Kim, what's up with the guy? Did you really get expelled? Haha, do you have to attend a lecture, too?" Raimundo whispered, laughing.

"No, Rai. He just made that up to cover for me. Anyways, I'll tell you about it at lunch," Kimiko whispered as Mr. Young turned his head away.

"No, I want you to tell me _now_," Raimundo said persistently.

"Later."

"Now."

"Kimiko, Raimundo. Arguing during my class? You have lunch detention." Mr. Young pretended to put on a face of cold indifference, but then turned so only they could see him and winked. Kimiko wasn't sure what it meant. She gave Raimundo a look that told him, _You idiot, look what you made us do._

"Hey, it wasn't my fault," Raimundo said.

Suddenly, Jack's hand shot up. "Hey Mr. Y-o-o-o-ung! I caught the dweebs talking again during class!" He had heard them…

"Jack, I don't need you to shout this out loud. I can tell for myself when there is trouble," Calvin said plainly.

"Fine. Be that way," Jack pouted.

"Jack, you are an idiot. Get out of here." Azva looked at her brother with disgust.

"Make me."

"I will." Azva threw her pencil at his head, but in an expert way just so anybody looking on wouldn't suspect anything and thinking that Jack actually dropped his own pencil. She smiled smugly as Jack made an 'eep' of pain, trying to hide it from Mr. Young, who was standing very closeby.

Omi was very focused on his work. He was working ahead in his book, and actually doing the reading/writing section. The problem was, he was very, very frustrated by the confusing idioms, slang, and phrases. How could one dilly-dally if those were not words?

And it never rained cats and dogs in his life. "English is a most complicated language," he said, frustrated.

"Pardner, these 'lil grammar things annoy me to death too," Clay said, also tired of his workbook. He wished he were back on the rodeo, but instead he was in New York City. Too many people, too much grammar. He wasn't used to people in the other parts of the Unite States.

Kimiko was bored after she finished. She hated work and math and studying and especially homework. She also hated working ahead, so instead of doing so spent some time doing her hair in many ponytails and braids, trying to figure out which would look the best.

Raimundo started throwing paper airplanes around the room, picking the exact time when Mr. Young was not looking, with messages inside of them like "HELP! Kid bored to death" or "Eat my socks" because it was funny and because he didn't feel like finishing his work anyways. Who needed math? He aimed one at Jack Spicer's head and watched it soar perfectly.

"OW!" Jack cried as soon as he realized that there was a paper airplane with glue on it stuck to his head. He tried but couldn't pull it off. Raimundo snickered and Kimiko looked slightly amused at the sight. Omi was still working, not noticing the distraction at all. And Clay was pointing and smiling at Jack.

There was a knock on the classroom door, and a blonde woman came in to ask Mr. Young to get something important. Calvin nodded in acknowledgement and walked out the door, leaving the class free for a few minutes.

"Dude, look at that kid," said a boy with dark black hair and an earring, pointing at Jack, who was still struggling. "He looks like a real asshole."

"Shut up, Keith," Azva said quietly but in an annoyed tone. "I swear to God you are more annoying than even Jack. At least he doesn't have a stupid earring that he brags about and thinks is so cool. And look at all that gel you put into your hair. What do you think, it's cool or something? Why the heck is it so high? You are only thirteen and you're already turning into a punk."

"Got a problem with that?" Keith sneered derisively. "You're pale and skinny and you have no sense of cool."

"Dude, you're the only guy who has an earring in this room." Azva said, her voice rising.

"Yeah, Keith. Azva is totally right." Kimiko said, coming into their argument. "So why don't you just shut up? I can't stomach people who're like you."

Keith looked slightly deflated for some reason. "Yeah, well look at Little Miss Attend a Lecture," he said. Kimiko stared. He sounded like he wasn't angry anymore but trying to act cool again. Why, though?

"I'm not attending the lecture. Lectures are stupid." Kimiko knew it was true.

At that moment, Mr. Young stepped in. "I trust we were working quietly and hard while I was gone?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Young! We have indeed been working very hard!" Omi said, smiling proudly. He was still stuck on the slang page, though.

"All right, you are dismissed for lunch."

The students cheered, and walked out the door to the cafeteria.

--

"Kim! Kim!" Raimundo yelled. He gestured for her to sit with him.

"Yeah, Rai?" Kimiko asked.

"That Keith guy definitely likes you." Raimundo grinned.

"Yeah, well he's a big jerk. And how do you know?" Kimiko inquired.

"Well, it was obvious from how he acted around you during the argument. You could tell that he really hated Azva, but when you came he got all 'cool'. And also, after the lesson today, I really needed to go to the bathroom. I went in and heard some boys in one toilet stall and I was like 'WTF? Sharing toilets? That is nasty' and I listened to them talking. I could definitely tell Keith and some of his friends were in there and I heard a guy saying, 'So, Keith, how're you getting that hot Japanese girl to like you?' and then Keith was like, 'Man, she is so cute! And fiery too. Plus, she does have a lot of style'. I kinda felt sick after listening to them talk about you like that so I just came and found a place to sat down." Raimundo smiled. "Now I think it's kind of funny. These guys really like you, especially Keith."

"Well, I hate them. They think they're so cool, but they act like jerks." Kimiko shuddered. "Ugh, I would never even sit with that creep."

"You're sitting with me."

"You're not a creep. And actually, you are kind of cute." Kimiko smiled, wondering how Raimundo would react.

The comment made Raimundo blush red. "Uh…yeah…I guess… So anyways, tell me about Wuya and what you heard from Calvin."

So Kimiko told him.

--

Yes, this is going to be a RaixKim thing. Next chapter, Chase will come in for a while and offer Keith an opportunity to join him.


	4. An Offer From Chase

To everyone who reviewed my story:

Firewu: Thanks for all of your reviews! What do you mean by "it's kind of show-offy" though? Thanks anyways, maybe I did kind of exaggerate it a little, if that's what you meant.

Shadowxrouge: Thanks for your reviews. And yeah, sometimes I make the same mistake, too. Sometimes you type something wrong. And yes, Chase will show up later in this chapter.

Kacheek Girl- Thanks very much for the review! Chase was crying when he was littler, that's what it's supposed to be. Of course he wouldn't cry now…

Kosmic: Thank you for the review! I love Rai/Kim, it's an awesome pairing.

Warior916: Thanks for the review and the comments about it. I hope you like this chapter too…

Okay, on to the story. I'll be updating more often now.

--

Raimundo gaped at Kimiko when it was over. "Really? He has an evil twin brother on the Heylin side? We have to ask Master Fung about this, he never even told us!"

"Yeah. I wonder if this 'Chase Young' is just a minor evil. Maybe he's not that strong and that's why Master Fung didn't tell us. Maybe we don't even have to worry about him," Kimiko said hopefully. Judging from the way Mr. Young had spoken about his brother, she was sure this was probably not true. But she was willing to hope that it was like that. She didn't want to possibly kill her teacher's brother…

"Hey Lecture Girl!" Kimiko heard an obnoxious-sounding voice close to her ear, and it annoyed her very much as she realized who was talking to her. "What do _you_ want, Keith? Why are you always talking to me and bothering me?"

"Nice and feisty," Keith said admiringly. Kimiko gaped at him. "You were actually right, Rai!" She said, shocked but also angry.

"What was that loser right about? Huh?" Keith smacked his fist onto his palm. "Ready for a fight, whats-your-face Brazilian?"

"Don't call me that!" Raimundo said angrily. "My name's Rai, for your information. And wipe that nasty mouth of yours!"

"Make me!" Keith said, running up to challenge Raimundo. He was getting good and mad here at this guy. And his girl Kimiko actually sat with that loser!

"Keith, shut up and mind your own business. Me and Rai want you to get out of here. So get lost before I bring my fist up there on your big head," Kimiko said. She really loathed Keith. How dare he talk like that to Raimundo!

"Fine. If you prefer _him,_ I won't bother with you. Lecture Girl," Keith said, scowling.

"Then go ahead. _Don't _bother me," Kimiko snapped.

Keith looked taken aback, then slunk down in defeat. He walked away with his friends.

"H-Hey Kim."

"Yeah, Rai?" Kimiko asked, relieved now that Keith was gone. Just Keith's presence put her in a bad mood, and it lifted now as he walked away.

"Well, um, thanks for sticking up for me," Raimundo said, smiling.

"No problem. What're friends for?" Kimiko smiled too. For a moment they just looked into each other's eyes, glad that Keith was gone and glad that they were alone with one another again. That made them happy.

"Hey, um…Kim, will you go with me to the welcoming dance this Friday that the school is holding to welcome us to school?" Raimundo was nervous as he said this, his palms sweating profusely.

"Sure," Kimiko looked at ease as she said this. "I think Keith might ask me, and I need a good excuse so he won't bother me."

"Yeah… crap, we gotta go back to class." Raimundo looked at the clock hanging from the cafeteria wall.

--

Keith glared at everyone around him. He was not in a good mood at that moment. Why was Kimiko so hard to please? What did she see in that loser Raimundo that she didn't see in him, coolest guy in school? He wanted to punch the lights out of that Brazilian idiot. He wasn't even up to her standards.

He sighed as he thought about Kimiko again. She was just so pretty and had this fire personality that he loved. He loved the hot-tempered girls so much. And that category included Kimiko.

"Damn it," he said, walking out of the cafeteria with everyone else. Instead of walking to the classroom, where he was supposed to be, he ran outside, sneaking around so nobody would see him. He hated this school.

"Keith," A strangely familiar yet somehow comforting voice called out to him.

"W-Who's there?" Keith called instinctually. "What do you want?"

He saw a man with black hair that had a strange green shine and yellow-brown eyes staring at him. Mr. Young! He was really going to get in trouble for this… But he couldn't help wondering why Mr. Young was wearing armor and not his school teacfher uniform. Was he going to attack Keith?

"I see you believe I am your teacher, Calvin Young," said the man. The viciousness and disgust when he said the name 'Calvin' was more scornful than anything Keith could say.

"If you aren't, then who are you?" Keith was defensive. Suppose this man was dangerous?

"I'm his twin brother. And I despise him for his incompetence and foolishness. But I have power. Greater power than he could ever possess. Would you like to join me? I shall give you whatever you wish."

"W-What's the catch?" Keith asked stupidly. He was intimidated by the way this man talked and looked.

"There is no catch. You will be trained under me, the great lord of evil, Chase Young. You will become the dragon of darkness… and I will help you. I will give you your heart's greatest desire- Kimiko Tohomiko."

"What? Are you for real?" Keith could not believe his eyes. This was what he wanted! He didn't expect a magic fairy, did he?

"Yes. I am telling you the truth. Now you must decide if you want to accept this offer. Beware, it will be hard for you. But well worth it if you choose to do so."

"I accept," Keith said. Anything was worth it for Kimiko. And Chase sounded as if he would give him some kind of power… why not use that on Raimundo? He laughed silently in his mind at the thought.

"All right," Chase said, satisfied. "Just follow me to my lair, and we shall begin."

--

"I wonder where Keith is," Raimundo said after school to Kimiko.

"I don't know. I hope he fell off a bridge and died," Kimiko said. She really did not wish this to happen, as it would be horribly cruel, but she just said it for the sake of the deep rivalry between her and Keith.

"Perhaps he decided to gallop school," Omi said.

"That's 'skip', Omi. And he's probably the type of person to do that."

"Yea, pardner, I think that's jus' what happened," Clay agreed. He didn't really know Keith, as he had been studying during the argument, but he could tell he didn't like Keith well at all. "He seemed lower than a snake's belly button."

"Your cowboy sayings drive me nuts sometimes, Clay…" Kimiko muttered.

They walked back to their homes together. Their houses were all close together. It was easy to access the Xiaolin Temple because they kept the Golden Tiger Claws safely in Omi's room. Omi promised that no harm would come of it, and they knew that it was in safe hands. Omi was weird, but he always kept his promises.

They laughed together for the walk, enjoying their friendship happily.

--

How did you like it? Rate and review please.


	5. Tara

I've been lazy with Xiaolin School for a while, so I'll try to update a lot. Chapter 5, Tara, is up, so please enjoy.

Oh, and thanks for the review ChinaWings. I know my comebacks are cheesy, but can I help that? I always suck at making comebacks in stories.

Keith is going to be a pretty big character in this fanfic by the way. Along with some new characters that will be revealed later. Part of Chase's plan.

And please don't take any of my story as Chase/Keith romance, it's not.

--

Keith followed Chase into his lair. Keith was frightened by the strange rock formation. It appeared to be a huge dragon or monster, and the entrance was the creature's mouth. Jagged rock at the top made it look like teeth. He wondered if he should seize the chance to run away now. This place was scary to him in some way, like a memory of a nightmare bubbling up to surface. He realized he probably had a strangled sort of look to his face, and quickly forced a smile to hide this.

Chase put forth his left hand in a horizontal position, then moved it right. The door that blocked the entrance suddenly slid upwards and revealed a series of complex barriers within, which Chase sliced through using his metal-gloved hand.

"Enter, my friend," Chase said expectantly.

"Uh…okay," Keith said nervously. He kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting to see what lay ahead for him. He walked in without noticing anything except the sudden change in the form of the rock- suddenly, there was a magnificent golden path carved brilliantly on his road. He looked up to see Chase Young's palace. It was pristine; clean to the last corner. Keith could not help but exclaim "whoa", unable to stop the big smirk that was damming up his face.

"Behold… this is my palace," Chase Young said, looking for some expression on Keith's face, perhaps for approval.

"It's…it's…" Keith was too excited to finish, but Chase obviously understood, as he smiled satisfactorily at Keith's astonishment.

"Follow," Chase said simply. He knew that everyone around him thought him reserved, but how could he help that? He had spent his life alone in this same cave since the day he had decided to sacrifice the good within for immortality. He sometimes felt regret at the decision, but knew that what was done was done.

"So…what am I supposed to do? Am I going to live here? I hated my orphanage, it was total crap, and the school sucks too," Keith said hopefully. He stepped into a transparent door that strangely gave off a bluish glow, following Chase. It was an elevator, but the strangest he had ever seen in his overall short life. Chase didn't even have to press any buttons to make it move. They went higher and higher at a great speed; Keith thought he was going to throw up. Then the motion came to an abrupt stop, leaving Keith dizzy. He hurried and ran out, following Chase to an elaborate golden door. Keith wondered whether it was real gold. Chase stopped there and fiddled with a key in his armor, which he tossed to Keith.

"This will be your room," Chase said as he opened the door. His cold reptilian eyes revealed nothing as he, for the first time, looked carefully at Keith. Chase was trying to decide beforehand whether this black-haired and seemingly violent boy would be a good pupil for his tedious training.

Keith peered in expectantly. "Oh man," he whispered, shocked by every aspect of his new room. The walls were a beautiful, shiny white and the windows had curtains made of real silk. His bed had a fresh smell to it; the plum-colored blankets looked expensive.

"I think you are satisfied?" Chase said inquisitively.

"Where'd ya get this stuff?" Keith said breathlessly. "This is amazing…"

Keith stared transfixed, for about a minute or so, then realized that Chase was gone. "Well," he said happily, "It looks like I'll just have to enjoy myself."

It was nighttime and Keith enjoyed the view from his bedroom. He felt smug for some inexplicable reason. He wondered what would happen tomorrow. Chase _had _said something about training, didn't he? He didn't think any more of this and drifted off to sleep without bothering to put his blanket on; it was an extraordinarily warm night.

--

The next lunch period, Kimiko had a fight with one of Keith's admirers, a girl in a different class but in the same grade named Tara.

Tara came over to Kimiko's table a few minutes after lunch started, glaring angrily at her. Kimiko wouldn't have let her in the table, but school policies said nobody had a right to reserve tables only for friends; everyone had to share or else people would end up seatless.

"What do you want?" Kimiko asked, exploding after enduring 5 whole minutes of mutinous looks and glares. She couldn't stand this 'Tara' girl much longer, she knew that much for sure.

"Don't talk that way to me, you Japanese freak," Tara said with equal anger.

"You're calling _me_ a freak? Jeez, I wonder what you'd call yourself," Kimiko said, feeling a very strong urge to punch Tara in the face. Tara had a smug expression on her face and her blue eyes looked vicious.

"I call myself 'cool', unlike you," Tara said, waving her excessively long blonde hair in Kimiko's bewildered face.

"Don't stick your ugly hair in my face, girl," Kimiko retorted. Talking to Tara, which mostly meant arguing with her, reminded her exactly of the way Keith talked back to her. She was being to wonder if they were perhaps distant relatives.

"I'll stick my hair wherever I want, thanks," Tara said, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Why the heck did you come here, Lecture Girl? Keith is _mine!_"

"So that's what it's about, huh?" Kimiko couldn't believe it. No wonder Tara reminded her of Keith, Tara had probably spent a while trying to figure out how to impress the probably oblivious Keith. Maybe that's why she talked the professional Keith way.

Tara stared at her, looking in her eyes for any trace of her liking Keith. She didn't see anything, but refused to back down. "Yeah. Duh. But you know, Keith is really way too cool for someone like you. So don't get with the guys out of your league, Japanese girl."

"Don't call me that, you jerk! Do you have a problem with Japanese people or something like that?" Kimiko hated prejudice. She hated Tara even more.

"Yeah, maybe I do. Maybe I don't like their ridiculous tempers!" Tara yelled, not noticing that by now the argument had gone far enough for about 10 people to be curiously watching them.

"Hey, if you wanna talk temper, you should calm down a bit yourself!" Kimiko shouted just as angrily. "You're a filthy little hypocrite!"

"Don't call me anything! Didn't you learn anything from your lecture?"

"No, I didn't even go to a lecture at all!" Kimiko said. She was so angry that she didn't even realize what she was doing until she did it. She didn't see her movement, didn't feel it, until… "Argh!" Tara's scream of agony came. Then she turned her eyes and saw the brown liquid splattered all over her disgusted and terrified face. Kimiko suddenly realized it: She had just thrown her opened chocolate milk at Tara's face.

Quickly someone alerted a cafeteria lady to come look at Tara, who had to go down to the nurse's office. Before Tara left, she gave Kimiko a horrible look and stuck up her middle finger without anyone noticing but Kimiko. This suddenly filled Kimiko with rage once more and showed it by stomping the whole way to the principal's office. It was immature, but she didn't exactly care. She could do whatever she wanted.

She followed the principal, who happened to be a man around the age of thirty. She had wished before that the principal would be Calvin Young, so she wouldn't get in any trouble. But she sunk in defeat, knowing that she would definitely get in trouble this time.

The principal led her to two chairs, gesturing her to sit in one. She gave an inaudible moan and did as she was told. "Kimiko Tohomiko, is that you name?"

Kimiko nodded without energy.

"Why did you throw that milk carton, filled with milk, at Miss Tara Rarris?" the principal pressed. He crossed his arms, waiting.

"Because… she was making me mad. I have temper problems," Kimiko admitted. It was an honest thing to say, really.

"Kimiko, what punishment do you believe you deserve for doing this?"

"I deserve detention," Kimiko said begrudgingly. Why not just say what he wanted her to say? If she disagreed that could lead to more problems.

"Thank you," the principal said. "You will have lunch detention with me from today to Friday, the end of the current school week. I assure you, we have plenty of math problems."

Kimiko suddenly heard someone scraping in… someone was coming to the principal's office! It didn't sound like an adult, for the footsteps sounded heavy and excited. Then a boy burst in- Keith had returned.

"Keith, what are you doing here?" Kimiko asked, knowing that she sounded extremely rude saying it in that tone. The principal gave her an agitated look and proceeded to talk to Keith. "What are you here for, sir?"

"Well… I was absent earlier because I had trouble getting here. So I'm just coming to tell you I'm back in school." Keith sounded too innocent for, well, Keith. Kimiko gave him a suspicious glance.

"All right, you may sit in that room and wait," the principal said, pointing. Then he turned a weary face to look at Kimiko. "You may leave and go back to your regular class with Mr. Young."

That was all the escort Kimiko needed. She practically ran back to her classroom, and saw Rai grinning at her. She smiled back and took her seat.

They had a test that morning on a book that the class had read together, which was completely boring and extremely tedious. The students had come to get used to Mr. Young's boring assignments, so nobody groaned loudly.

Then, in the middle of the test, the door suddenly opened, snapping everyone out of their reverie. Standing in the doorway was Keith, who had an expression like a sneer on his pale face.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Kimiko shot him a look of purest hatred. Keith returned the look with a conniving smile. _People like Keith shouldn't be allowed to smile, _Kimiko thought absurdly.

He sat in his usual seat next to Jack, diagonal to Kimiko. She knew he was up to something, but what? She scrawled a note for Rai and threw it at his head, because he wasn't paying attention at all to her. He picked it up, read it, and gave her a concerned face. They knew Keith to well. Keith was definitely going to try something on Kimiko.

--

Find out what it is next chapter! R&R please.


	6. The Second Offer

Okay. Yay. Another chapter of Xiaolin School! WHEEE! XD I haven't updated in a million years for this fanfic. So now I will update for a million years. It's a cycle, see? (points to nothing)

Enjoy!

Chapter 6- The Second Offer

--

Keith didn't do anything at all that day. Not one single stupid comment, not one ridiculous argument. He didn't even talk. For the most part, Keith actually looked as if he were focusing on his schoolwork. Even Mr. Young noticed the strange behavior.

"If you want to do a good job at school, follow Keith's example. He is studying as if oblivious to everything else, and that is my kind of prize student," Calvin had said earlier. Kimiko didn't believe a word of it.

Raimundo was figuring out how to distract Keith from his classwork so that he could get Keith in trouble. He attempted many times to kick Keith, but Keith merely sat there even when Raimundo kicked him so hard that he hurt his own foot. Raimundo gave Kimiko a bewildered look, like, _what is up with this dude?_

Kimiko gave him an equally troubled look on her face. After school, Keith walked up to Raimundo and Kimiko, who were walking home together. "Yo, Kim."

"What do you want?" Kimiko asked suspiciously. This argument was already reminding her of the fight she had earlier with Tara.

"Don't talk like that to me, it's not like I'm doin' anything. Besides, Kim, I just wanted to ask you to go to the dance with me. You know, on Friday? Yeah." Keith smirked triumphantly. It looked as if it had taken him a while to actually try asking Kimiko out.

"No." Kimiko glared at him. "Go away."

"Why should I?" Keith said with the same challenge in his eyes as the first day they had met. He wasn't quite as angry, though.

"Because I already have a date, Keith." Kimiko's face was smug. How would he compete with that?

"What?" Keith yelled, surprised. "With…with who?" His voice faltered a little.

"With Rai here. And why don't you just go out with Tara Rarris, she likes you anyways. She had a fight with me over you, only I didn't even want to. She's just jealous of me. But you know what? I totally hate you. Don't bug me again," Kimiko smiled viciously just to shrug the shocked Keith off.

"Damn you," Keith said mercilessly, after recovering several moments later. "Tara is stupid, I'm not going out with _her._ I guess I'll just have to find someone else. Maybe Sana Johnson, she struck me as pretty hot."

"Then go find her and ask her out if you like Sana so much," Kimiko said. She glared at Keith until he slumped away.

"Kim, what is up with that Keith guy? Why is he just so… obsessed with you? I'm glad you don't share that feeling though," Raimundo said, blushing while grinning.

"I don't know. I mean, yeah, I would have to admit that I probably do look better than most people at this school, not that I'm bragging about my looks or anything like that, but why would Keith like me that much just because I have blue eyes and black hair and a pretty face?" Kimiko pondered for a while.

"Maybe because… he likes something else about you? I always did think that you had an interesting temper," Raimundo said slyly. "But I just like you because, well, you're my friend. Why wouldn't I like you?"

"Oh, whatever. I need to get a move home, I have to go to piano lessons," Kimiko said unenthusiastically, wrinkling her nose. "I'll see you later, Rai."

"Yeah, bye," Raimundo said, waving at Kimiko, who was already running off at top speed towards her house. Raimundo walked back to his house because he really didn't feel like running anymore. He saw Omi running to catch up to him, and slowed down because Omi looked extremely exhausted.

"Hello, my most tired friend Raimundo," Omi said. He gave Raimundo a big grin and the thumbs-up sign.

"Hi, Omi," Raimundo said, sighing. "I hate school, it hurts my brain seriously."

"Oh, do not worry! It will be all right," Omi said, giving Raimundo a reassuring jab on his upper arm.

"Ouch!" Raimundo yelled. "Thanks a lot, Omi."

"It was no problem!" Omi said. He looked behind and saw Clay walking over. "Let us wait here for our other friend Clay. Where is Kimiko?"

"She went ahead," Raimundo said, stopping to wait for Clay. "Piano lessons or something like that. Oh, by the way, Omi, who are you asking to the school dance this Friday? Is it someone we know or someone in one of the other classes?"

"Oh," Omi said shamefully, hanging his big yellow head down low. "I am afraid that nobody has asked me to go to the dance with them yet."

"Well, you're supposed to ask someone else if they don't ask you," Raimundo said, laughing at Omi's burning face. "I'm going with Kim. And I'll help you get somebody to go with if you don't have the nerve to ask someone."

"Thank you very much, my friend! I shall help you even more with your training!" Omi said, obviously delighted.

"What, until I'm as good as you?" Raimundo said jokingly. He had come to expect what Omi was going to say when he asked. Omi was such a braggart sometimes.

"Oh, no. You will never be that good," Omi said, putting his hand firmly on Raimundo's shoulder and smiling. It was an innocent thing, but it could annoy people if they didn't know the kind of person Omi was.

"How'd I know?" Raimundo muttered. "Hey, I wonder who Clay's going with?"

"I'm goin' with Sana Johnson," Clay said, beaming. He seemed very happy about this, and didn't try to disguise that. Omi opened his mouth wide. "Clay, you have managed to ask a girl to the dance? I am most ashamed of myself."

"Yea, pardner. She's a Texan girl too, and she's got blonde hair n' blue eyes like me," Clay said, pretending to be casual. He hardly concealed his excitement at finding a cowgirl like him.

"Cool," Raimundo said. "I've met her, she's a cool person. Just watch out, 'cause Keith's after her too. I really hate that stupid Keith sometimes, he's always going after hot girls like Kim and Sana. I'm staying loyal to Kim, though."

"Yeah," Clay said thoughtfully. "Well, fellas, we better get goin' home."

"Indeed," Omi said. The clouds began to move together and in a while it began to rain. They dashed home, racing around the block. They didn't know that Chase Young was watching them, as was his new apprentice Keith.

--

Chase looked at Keith, who had just arrived in the palace using his new ability. Keith was training to become Dragon of Darkness, and he was improving quickly because Chase was such a good teacher of martial arts.

"Keith, I've decided…" Chase smiled coldly in his usual manner.

"Decided what?" Keith smiled. His new position with Chase was definitely great and very interesting to him. He was learning fast, and Chase had promised a reward for his good training sessions.

"Well, I think by now you should have a new comrade," Chase said, his yellowish reptilian eyes looking amused.

"Yeah…but who?" Keith's face suddenly lit up. "Not…not Kimiko?"

"No. Kimiko is training under a different master, who I believe is highly incompetent but has a few students. He fights on the side of good along with his other monks, and we… well, we fight to defend our rights as evildoers. Anyways, the one whom I am speaking of is in your school. She has already shown her willingness to battle…"

"Oh," Keith's head drooped slightly. "Well, do you mind telling me who?"

"Tara Rarris. She has plenty of fight in her, and already a grudge against the Xiaolin warriors, or at least Kimiko. Do not worry, I will turn Kimiko to our side and give you her as I promised, my apprentice Keith," Chase said.

"Oh, man," Keith said, disappointed. "At least I still get my own mega-cool room, right Chase?"

"Oh, yes, no need to worry about that," Chase said dismissively. "Well, let's go then, shall we Keith? We'd better hurry."

--

Tara groaned on her pink-sheeted bed as she saw the rain droplets fall from the sky. "This neighborhood is just so drab," she said with a bored tone.

"It won't be for too long," a shadow stepped out.

"Who the heck are you?" Tara screamed in fright. How did this stranger pop out in her room? Then she got a closer look at him. He had long black hair, yellow-brown eyes, and an aura of respect… "M-Mr. Young! I didn't do anything!"

"I am not that fool who has decided to commit his skills to teaching useless children," Chase said resentfully. "My name is Chase Young, and I offer you an excellent position in my palace. Join me and you will have powers never known to any other human. You will also be training with my other apprentice, Keith. I believe you know him?"

"Keith?" Tara said excitedly. Anything to do with Keith was definitely good enough for her to enjoy. And from what she heard, they were most likely going to be partners! She squealed in delight as Chase watched warily.

"So…come with me. Follow me, I will show you to my lair. It's quite comfortable, though, there's no need to worry," Chase said, already stepping towards the door.

The truth was, Chase felt uncomfortable in this enclosed space especially because of the decorations and the pink girliness. He was eager to get out, where he was used to, but not this strange girl's room. It was annoying, really.

Tara followed him out as they set out to walk towards Chase's palace, where Keith lay sleeping in his room.

--

Chapter's done, finally! I really have no idea how long I intend to make this story, maybe around 15-20 chapters. Longer if I need to. R&R please!


	7. Ai Shiteru

O-o-okay. I'm working on Xiaolin School again. I actually kind of enjoy it a lot, because it's free and mostly I get to decide what happens, etc. 'Cause it's school, so I make up my characters. At first I thought it was terribly chaotic, but now I think I won't give it up, especially since there are so many readers and people who like it. Besides, I've gone pretty far with it, so why stop here?

Anyways, enjoy your reading of chapter 7, 'Ai Shiteru'. You'll find out what Ai Shiteru means in the chapter.

--

On Friday morning, very nearly every girl was jumping with hysteria. Kimiko was laughing at them with Raimundo, pointing out how immature it was to be jumping around and prancing because you have a date to the dance.

Azva had decided to go with Omi because on Thursday he seemed extremely upset and lonely. At first she had decided to go alone, even though 2 boys (idiots, according to Azva's information) asked her out. But then she saw Omi, who appeared very lonely as he was standing by an oak tree. She had asked what was wrong and he had told her that he didn't have a date, so she told him she'd go with him even if he was a little weird. By that time, Omi practically fainted from happiness and it was a funny experience for her.

"Hey, Azva," Clay said. "Look at Omi!"

Omi was doing complicated martial arts leaps and movements all over the place, making everyone stare at the strange acrobatics.

Then the door flew open and everyone retreated to silence. "Class, I'm back from my detour," Mr. Young said coldly.

"Blah, blah, blah. Even if he is a good person fighting Chase, he doesn't have to be all big wordish and all." Raimundo exchanged bored glances with Clay and Kimiko nodded in agreement.

"Now, may I start the morning with something different? As you all know, of course, today is the Friday of the first school dance. There will be five dances positioned throughout the year. I have been assured that everyone in this class is going. Now, do any of you have questions about this event?" Mr. Young paused, waiting.

Azva raised her hand. "Um, so what kind of music are we talking about? You should get some good teen music from popular bands."

"Oh, that," Mr. Young said dismissively. "It's rock and pop, if you need to know."

"Yes!" Kimiko said, making an excited hand gesture. She nodded, smiling, to Raimundo and he returned the look. Omi, however, looked confused. "We are listening to popping rocks? What a most horrible sound in my ears."

"It's okay, little fella, it'll be all right." Clay slapped Omi's back reassuringly.

They had a slightly more fun morning. They did spelling practice, which was always tedious and boring, but the good thing was that they got candy 'for the weekend' as Mr. Young had said. Every time someone spelled a word right, they got a candy from Mr. Young's huge bucket. Eventually, everyone had hordes of candy and were all smiling.

They headed out towards lunch after receiving bags to put their candies in.

"What is this strange substance?" Omi asked, curious. He poked the candy suspiciously, and then said, "Will this poison me?"

"Oh, don't be a retard," Keith stepped out and said. "It's candy, for God's sake."

"Yes, but still… what is candy?" Omi asked, not noticing the insult Keith had just said to him. Kimiko, on the other hand, raised a threatening hand and glared at him for a while, fuming that he would insult her friend.

"Oh, Kim, don't give me that look," Keith said, smiling.

"Don't call me Kim!" Kimiko yelled, outraged.

"Why can't I call you 'Kim'? I've heard your boyfriend call you that every day and you don't seem to get mad at threaten to hurt him, now do you, _Kim_?" Keith said with mock derisiveness.

"Well, that's 'cause he's my friend. Only friends get to call me Kim, and you're _definitely _not my friend, you big loser," Kimiko said angrily. "So lay off and shut up."

"I love a girl with flare," Keith said, admiring Kimiko's temper.

"I hate a guy who's a jerk," Kimiko retorted, stomping away quickly.

At lunch time the usual bumble became deafening. Many people were talking about the dance, shouting and squealing. Usually, people sat around and talked, but the day of the dance was very different. People who didn't have dates yet were blushing and chatting, wandering around, asking people out.

Kimiko decided to sit at an all-girl table with her many friends. From the first day, Kimiko had been popular because of her outgoing personality. There were seven girls at the table, all of which were talking about the special event that night.

"Hey, Kim!" Azva welcomed her. She offered a seat to Kimiko, and Kimiko next to her, between Azva and another girl named Kira.

"This cafeteria food really sucks," Sana complained, looking disgusted. "The food in Texas was a whole lot better."

"Figures. It's school food." Kimiko took a bite of the roast beef and grimaced. The other girls laughed appreciatively. Kimiko smiled.

Soon after, they had to go back to class. They spent the rest of the day on social studies and math, which was more boring than usual. The hours seemed so much longer when you were waiting for something important to happen.

--

Kimiko looked at her watch. The school dance started at exactly 7:30, and it was already 6:52. She hurried to the bathroom to take a nice, 10-minute shower. She felt fresh after she got her clothes on- she had chosen them carefully. She was going to wear a white tank top with a blue khaki skirt. She also decided to tie her hair in one ponytail instead of her usual two, and dyed it hot pink for effect. After that, she applied some finishing touches (light blue eyeshadow, lip gloss) and hurried to look at her watch again. It was already 7:21! If she didn't hurry to school, she would be late for the dance.

She ran as fast as she could, her feet covering space like a wildfire. She ran to the doors and heard a blast of music from Green Day. The dance had just begun.

She scoured the area for Raimundo. She wondered what he would be wearing and what he'd look like. She hoped that he wouldn't wear a suit; men wore suits and it seemed too formal. But Rai didn't strike her as that type of person anyways.

Instead of just standing and waiting for Rai to show up, she ran over to Sana and Clay, who were dancing to the music together. "Hey, Sana! Hi Clay!"

"Oh, hi Kim!" Sana said, looking flushed. She had been holding hands with Clay, but at the sight of Kimiko she hastily let go. "So how're you doin', Kim? I love this song, it's so well-sung."

"Yeah, me too," Kimiko said. "I'm still waiting for Rai, though, he has a tendency to be a little late. But that's no problem, I'll just dance for a while with you guys. Is that okay with you, Clay?"

"Oh, sure," Clay said, barely concealing the brightness on his face.

Suddenly, the doors flew open with a sickening bang. "Yo, dudes, watch _the _Keith do da moves, everyone!" Keith presented himself.

"Oh, my God," Kimiko said, cursing under her breath. What had Keith done with his ugly self this time?

Keith was wearing 2 earrings on one ear. He had small, semi-circle sunglasses and had a smug grin on his face. He looked to have just recently pierced his nose, as there was a small silver dot on it. He was wearing a leather jacket with extremely baggy jeans and shoes that looked as if it were bloody. His black hair had been dyed red and blue, and looked very poorly done. He was even uglier than ever, and he looked more like the poser he was than ever.

But in his arms was a blonde girl with faded blue eyes that had exactly the same costume as him, if not even more formidable. Tara Rarris smiled smugly, looking quite pleased with herself. She had pierced both her ears and had two enormous hoops sticking out of both, so large that Kimiko could have stuck both her hands through one of them. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a dark violet mini-skirt and red and black boots. Her blonde hair was also highlighted a sickly green color, and it didn't look right at all.

"Wow." Azva had just come in with a blonde boy that Kimiko recognized as Joe Kirst, who was all right in her opinion, although not the best choice for a date. Azva seemed oblivious to this and smiled demurely.

Jack was also floating in, smiling proudly. He had brought for his date… _a robot girl._ Kimiko couldn't help but laugh at Jack's pathetic desperation. This time he was actually going out with an android!

After 5 minutes, Kimiko felt lonely. Where was Raimundo? Why was he taking so long?

Suddenly, she saw someone appear at the door. Her heart's beating quickened by a thousand paces. "R-Rai?"

Raimundo smiled smugly. He had put his spiky hair up even further, although it looked very nice with his air. He was wearing his usual casual outfit, although it looked so much cleaner. He had gotten new sneakers, and to Kimiko it looked very cool. Raimundo walked out to Kimiko and reached for her hand. "Let's dance," he declared.

Kimiko blushed deeply. _Oh, Rai, _she thought, _you're so hopelessly sweet._

Their first song they danced to was very slow and romantic. Raimundo and Kimiko immediately got ahold of it and were the best dancers in the entire group. Mr. Young was watching everyone. He was going to stop any trouble that could be caused, and at the end would declare then 'Best Dancers' award winners, and he smiled at Kimiko and Raimundo, who were dancing away.

Kimiko enjoyed herself a lot during the dancing, and loved nearly all the songs. Raimundo seemed to be having a good time too, and they were doing great. Dancing was very fun for both of them.

Kimiko gave a glance at Sana and Clay, who were smiling at each other. She was happy for her two good friends, and also for Azva and Omi and her other friends. Raimundo laughed at Jack with her, and she realized that she felt great because of him.

During the last song, Kimiko's favorite song, she went wild with Raimundo. Every person was looking at them because of their great dancing. Kimiko felt a tinge of pleasure that Keith looked as if he were going to throw up.

After the last song was over, both Kimiko and Raimundo felt great and in high spirits. Before their parents could arrive, Kimiko whispered, "Ai shiteru."

"What's that mean?" Raimundo asked, smiling. "It's in Japanese, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kimiko said. "How'd you guess?"

"Because you _are _Japanese. Of course I know you," Raimundo said, hugging her tightly.

"It means 'I love you'," Kimiko said, hugging him back.

"Ai shiteru," Raimundo said, shrugging. Then he gave Kimiko a short kiss, almost in a questioning way. Kimiko gave him a bolder one, making it last long in answer. They smiled at each other, holding one another's gaze, and walked hand in hand in the moonlit night, waiting for their parents to come for them.

--

Yay, I finally did it! It took a while for me to get to this part, but oh well. I hope you guys like it!


	8. The Beginning of the Battle

Chapter 8 of Xiaolin School, finally! I'm getting pretty far with this fanfic. I love you guys for reviewing, thanks for all the reviews. (Hugs everyone)

Anyways, about what ChinaWings said… I know that it's a bit confusing, like the part about their parents picking them up. You're right about that. But Kim and Rai aren't really moving that fast if, and they knew each other before so they're comfortable with each other. And it doesn't really matter if 'shit' is in 'Ai Shiteru', it's just a Japanese phrase. Thanks for pointing those things out to me. :)

Hope ya like chapter 8, The Beginning of the Battle.

--

Chase Young was irritated at Tara to the point of wanting to dump her and find a new apprentice. Yes, he had told them he would give her wealth and something she had wished for if she agreed to join him. But he had not counted on Tara to nag him every few minutes about clothing. And Keith wasn't exactly hard-working, although he was much more focused that Tara. Chase felt that if he could have a headache, now would be a great time to have one.

Hey groaned inwardly as Tara popped out of her room. In an irritated and wary voice, he asked, "What is it?"

"Oh, Chase, um… can you give me another twenty dollars for good behavior?" There it came again. Chase had come to expect it now. If this was how it was going to go, he knew he couldn't keep Tara in much longer. Keith was attempting to work hard and do other things, but even he sometimes came in and asked for possessions.

"Here. Just walk up to my small cabinet behind that blue room and take all the money you want," Chase said irritably. "But don't ever walk up to me and request for something again, or else you won't get anything."

"All right," Tara said, her eyes glinting wildly. She ran to the money cabinet and took out a hundred dollars, dashing out of the cavern.

Keith walked in quietly. "Tara is annoying, isn't she?"

"Yes. I thought she would make an excellent warrior, and she has proven to be a good fighter, but aside from training and sleeping all she does is ask for money," Chase sighed. "I'm in a tough predicament, as you ought to know by now."

"That's exactly why I told you _not _to let her in here. She's such a brat, I don't understand how her parents ever put up with her," Keith said, looking tired too. "Can't you just tell her to get lost? She practically searched every room to find mine and knocked at it for 1 hour straight! I couldn't stand the noise so I let her in and she wants to sleep with me! Why don't you just get rid of her? It's been a miserable life ever since Tara came, and before it was a great place to be."

Chase gave Keith a blank look. "Well, at least you're doing your duties. You don't go shopping nearly as much as Tara and you spend less than a hundredth of the money she does. But I don't think I can get rid of her. And it may take a while before I find someone else worthy of the duty."

"So what kind of warrior is she? I'm the Dragon of Darkness, remember? What's Tara's element, Chase?" Keith asked.

"She's been training separately from you, as you know, because I didn't believe you two would get along. Evidently, I was correct," Chase said, looking tired. "And her element, you say? She is the Dragon of Destruction."

"It's not my fault she's got peas for brains," Keith said resentfully.

"Don't speak of your partner that way. If you need to work together one day, you cannot fight. You two have been trained under the greatest possible master, but I need to know that you are making effort towards your own work and working together as well. Keith, today I shall put you and Tara together," Chase said smoothly.

"Aw, did you have to tell me now? I'm in a horrible mood," Keith said miserably. "Tara was in my bedroom last night, trying to force me to let her get in my bed. In the end she fell asleep in _my _bed and I didn't want to stay there so I moved onto the floor. Can I please, please get a new key?"

"All right, Keith." Chase waved his armored hand and Keith saw that in his grasp was a golden key, waving in the breezy air. "But if you might lose this, or if Tara gets ahold of it, you will not be receiving a new one."

"Got it, Chase." Keith walked to his room, slumping as if he were extremely tired.

Chase sighed behind him, wondering why he had ever decided to choose Tara. At first he had just noticed her skill and her ability to battle and use her anger as a weapon, but he had never taken a true in-depth analysis of her personality. He regretted his decision, acknowledging that Tara was not a person who worked to achieve what was needed and instead spent his money on her own leisure. But it was too late now.

--

It was two hours later and Tara had finally come back from shopping.

"Oh, hi Chase," Tara said in a bored voice. She was carrying a stack of clothes and other accessories and was making a big deal of showing them off.

"I must ask you to meet me and Keith in the training room in ten minutes," Chase said.

"Oh, all right," Tara said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Very well."

After ten minutes Tara ran into the training room and smiled flirtatiously at Keith, who gave her an irritated look and sat down on the floor to listen to what Chase had to say.

"As you both know, darkness and destruction cause chaos, the beginning of all true evil. If you can master your elements, use them complementarily, then you can create a great power unstoppable by your opponents. First, Keith, demonstrate your abilities to Tara so that she will know what she is working with."

Keith walked over to the center and concentrated. After about 10 or so seconds, everything went dark and there was a mist of despair all around, as if the people in the room couldn't breath. Then Keith lifted the darkness and everything returned to normal. Chase looked at Keith approvingly and nodded to Tara, signaling her to begin.

Tara took Keith's place in the center. She closed her eyes and her body emanated a dark violet glow. Suddenly, beams of purple shot at a table, bursting it into shreds.

"Excellent, excellent," Chase said. "It is now time for you to master your abilities with each other, where they will be stronger."

Keith walked to where Tara was, causing a huge darkness that spread throughout. But through the darkness, there was a light- the violet light of Tara as it crashed along, destroying many objects in the training room.

When the chaotic scene was over, Chase smiled for the first time in a while. "You two are fine students."

The next day, both Keith and Tara returned to school.

--

Kimiko sat in her usual spot, waiting for Raimundo to show up. She had savored that moment the night of the dance over and over and felt that wonderful feeling again, wanting to keep it forever. She wanted to experience Raimundo's kiss again, one thing that made her feel warm and protected no matter where she was.

She glared at Keith suspiciously as he came in, and strongly suspected that Tara was back at school again even if she wasn't in the classroom she was in, of Mr. Young. Keith flashed her a smile and Kimiko turned away quickly.

Raimundo walked in, just on time from his locker. He gave Kimiko the thumbs-up sign and sat in his seat, looking bored. Neither of them knew what was in store for them…

After about 4 hours of doing various subjects, it was time for lunch and Raimundo practically ran to the room in his hunger. Kimiko walked, rolling her eyes at Raimundo playfully.

For about half the lunch period, everything was fine. Then a great darkness fell over everybody and everyone was frantic to get out.

"What's happening?" was the most common question as everyone struggled against one another to run out. Everyone was screaming, believing it was a blackout. Suddenly a purplish light lit the darkness, and although it was a light, it gave off the eerie glow of darkness nonetheless.

Kimiko held Raimundo's arm and nudged him to stay. "We have to fight," she said stonily. "It's Keith and Tara again."

--

I didn't want to make this too long and I wanted to update a little more, so here you guys go. Next time you'll actually get to see the battle.


	9. Two Fights

OMG how long has it been since my last update now? On this story, anyways. It's been about… a week and a half? Two? That just sucks, totally and completely. I'm betraying all of you, aren't I? WAAAAHHHH! I'm sorry, it's just that like all writers I get writer's block and I just couldn't think of anything for Xiaolin School. I'm so sorry, guys. (bursts into tears)

I'm going to get over this emotional crap and get on with the story. 

Irritable Fact: Did you know that I actually completely forgot about the battle and actually wrote a lot about the classroom again only to find that I forgot about the battle because I didn't update for so long and had to rewrite? I was furious.

There's more about Kim than Rai, sorry about that. It took me so long, that's why.

--

Screams echoed across the building throughout the darkness and the horrible noise of breaking objects. A panicked voice said through the loudspeaker, "Evacuate the building immediately! Repeat: Evacuate the building immediately! We are, uh, experiencing technical difficulties. BYE!"

"We can't fight them, not without any light and stuff," Raimundo protested, trying to get Kimiko to release her grip. Her hand was firm and it stayed on Raimundo's arm.

"I can take care of that," Kimiko said, smiling. She was about to perform a move when suddenly there was a voice behind her.

"No, I can take care of that," said the voice of Azva, sounding unusually rough. "Remember me? My element's light. And I'm not the only one here. Omi and Clay are right here with me. We can handle a bunch of idiots like Keith and Tara any day."

""Idiots? Idiots?" Tara shrieked hysterically. "How dare you call me an idiot, you loser of a girl with parents that think they're all OMG evil!"

"I'll call you idiot whenever I want to," Azva said coolly. "Elemental Blast-Light!"

Suddenly, a large light flashed out, its source seemingly Azva's arm. It was not like the blinding radiance of the sun, or some great light, but it seemed to be even brighter than the sun because all of the others' eyes had become so accustomed to the darkness that Keith had pressed on them. Even Azva had to avert her eyes, but when their eyes grew used to the light that Azva was still working hard to maintain, all five of them saw that Keith looked outraged that his element was stopped by Azva, who happened to be his previous archnemesis.

"Damn it," Keith said, his eyes flashing. "What kind of fight is this? A five-on-two-showdown-between-five-trained-warriors-and-two-new-warriors? That is crap. That isn't fair. You guys are stupid."

"I agree," Omi said faintly, although he looked as if he didn't agree at all.

"What?" Clay said. "You agree with Keith?"

"Well, no," Omi said sheepishly. "But he is right. The battle must only be two-on-two, otherwise this wouldn't be fair. It's an official showdown, see? Who should fight? We need two people whose elements work against those two."

"I'm in. And Rai could probably move stuff with wind to prevent Tara's element from really doing anything, so I think it's me and Rai," Kimiko said, winking at Rai, who smiled back at her.

Before Kimiko could move, Tara snuck up to her and whammed her on the head with her fist, which was positioned just above Kimiko's face.

"Owww…" Kimiko moaned in agony. She fell to the floor, squirming to get up as suddenly Tara kicked her in the back. Kimiko cursed under her breath and gave Tara a glare that Tara couldn't see through the darkness.

"Serves you right, you Japanese freak," Tara said with a mocking tone in her girly voice. Kimiko lay on the floor in pain from both assaults from Tara. If anyone had seen her face at that moment, if the darkness had lifted for even a second, they would have seen a strange mixture of raging anger and agony. It was a look that would have made any sensible person turn and run. But nobody could see it, and Tara continued mocking Kimiko. "It looks like you're already down."

"Then I guess you're wrong!" Kimiko said, her last syllable filled with loud fury. "Judo Lette Flip-FIRE!"

Out of her arms came a brilliant flame, searing at Tara. Tara's mouth let out an O of surprise as the fire came towards her. But she recovered quickly because of her martial arts training, and used her purple energy ball to extinguish the flames.

"I guess it's me against you, Rai against Keith, right?" Kimiko asked. All around her was fire, and it lit the dark room so that Tara could see the grimace on her face.

"Shut up," Tara said, not looking at her.

"Hyah!" Kimiko shouted, kicking Tara unexpectedly with high speed right in the stomach. Tara fell to her knees and Kimiko smiled smugly. "So now you know how it feels, don't you?"

"Yeah," Tara said quietly. "I think I do."

Then she kicked Kimiko back, causing Kimiko to lose her balance. Kimiko gave an angry cry and fell. Then she crawled and punched Tara in the face with determination to take down her opponent.

Tara looked at her with an evil face, ramming into her with her entire body. Kimiko gasped for air as Tara seized her throat and held it there. Kimiko couldn't breath, and she felt her face getting warm and the air rushing out of her… she struggled to get Tara's hand off of her throat, but Tara's hand was too strong. After all, Tara was about 3 inches taller than Kimiko and a much bigger person. Kimiko couldn't call a fire attack, and she felt helpless in Tara's clutches. She coughed and gagged, feeling as if she had no hope left to defeat Tara. Her breath was running shorter…and shorter… she felt a drifting sensation even through the pain. Was she going to die here?

Summoning all her strength, she moved the fire over and aimed it at Tara, who was still busy grabbing Kimiko. Kimiko managed a weak smile, and then Tara saw the fire that was approaching her. "What?"

Tara leaped out of the way, and Kimiko struggled to free herself. She tried a new attack, an attack that she had never tried before but had heard of in one of Master Fung's scrolls. It was a very complex move, at a level around Wudai Warrior, although it was not the main attack for that level. "Element Inferno!"

A ring appeared around her, containing orbs that all had the same Chinese character- the word for fire. A fire spurted around the ring, and she concentrated on aiming it at Tara. If Tara died… Kimiko had never murdered another person, and she never intended to. But she could at least stop Tara.

Kimiko suddenly looked past her own ring, at Tara. Tara was concentrating on the exact same move! Only she was using her element. It looked as if fire and destruction were about to see which of them was really the strongest.

--

Raimundo and Keith had agreed to move to a different room. Raimundo hoped that Kimiko was doing all right, and he whispered silently for her to hang in there. He would come for her and save her if she were in danger. But Kimiko was one tough and stubborn girl, and he knew that she was strong enough to take care of herself. She even got mad when he got too protective of her. It was amusing, but he liked that about her. She was different, and she could fight. He hated the kind of prissy girls who sat around all day and did nothing except look into a mirror.

"Thinking about Kimiko?" Keith asked in a snorting voice. Raimundo gasped in surprise. How did Keith know? Had he read his mind?

"Yeah, I can tell, _Rai_," Keith said, his voice mocking. Raimundo looked outraged.

"Oh, shut up, Keith," Raimundo said angrily. "And what about you? Thinking about Tara, that nasty blond punk girl that thinks she's so cool?"

"For your information, I _hate _her," Keith said, his temper flaring.

"Then why'd ya go with her to the dance, idiot?" Raimundo asked, happy that he was getting on Keith's nerves.

"Because," Keith said. "She frikkin' bugged me into doin' it."

"And maybe you secretly wanted to, too," Raimundo said obnoxiously.

"Aw, shut up. Are we here to fight or talk about girlfriends, you loser?" Keith said.

"You wanna start fighting? Fine. Typhoon Boom-Wind!" Raimundo yelled as his attack went straight at Keith.

"What the-?" Keith responded quickly enough to deflect Raimundo's attack, sending it right back at him with a black beam.

"Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo yelled, taking out a Shen Gong Wu that he had hidden in his backpack in case he needed to use it to fight. The sword created a breeze that vanquished the beam.

What happened next surprised Raimundo greatly. Keith took out a black sword that looked exactly like the Sword of the Storm, but it had a mark on it. A vertical black dash that was just a bit curved-the mark of Heylin was embroidered on the sword. Keith smiled, seeing the look of shock on Raimundo's pale face, and spoke. "Surprised? This is the Heylin creation of the Sword of the Storm, created by the same swordsmith that forged your sword, who gave it to Chu, a rising dark warrior after Dashi's time. So that means that our swords are equal. It depends on the warrior who wields it."

"It's not the weapon that counts, but the warrior holding the weapon," Raimundo said, remembering Omi's words the day that Master Monk Guan defeated Chase Young.

Raimundo held his sword up, as Keith did also. Then both of them charged at each other with full speed.

--

I'm finally done. This took forever, sheesh. But I hope you liked it, even though you waited forever for it.


	10. The Creation of the Evil Chase

I left off with Rai fighting with Keith, right? Yeah…just to remind you guys. :)

No comment yet, really… Usually this is the place I write a lot of stupid stuff that is sometimes very random, but this time I have nothing to say. Weird, huh?

--

Raimundo's Sword of the Storm slammed heavily into Keith's blade of darkness, and the clanging noise sounded throughout the school. Both swords held out, each pushing the other into the zone of its limits. Keith and Raimundo were grimacing, trying to break the other's sword.

"Give up," Raimundo said angrily as he pushed harder into the sword. Keith pushed back, and the swords were held in a tight lock. Then the Sword of the Storm started faltering as Keith used his large body frame as an advantage to defeating Raimundo, and then the Sword slipped from Raimundo's sweating hands. He gave a gasp and reached for it, but it was too late. Keith had run forward with his sword, coming straight at Raimundo. Raimundo couldn't believe it. Was Keith really going to…to kill him?

"Die!" Keith shouted menacingly. He raised his sword and slashed madly at Raimundo, who dodged from it when it was only inches away from his head. Raimundo stepped back, panting heavily. "You were actually going to kill me, weren't you," Raimundo said, glaring at Keith. "I thought you were just…another one of those punks who act tough, but they're like fake rebels. I guess I was wrong, though. You actually are _evil, _just like your master Chase Young."

"Yeah, I am," Keith retorted, and his face remained hard and stony. "Besides, if I was in a weak position, without any weapon, wouldn't you have made an attempt on _my _life, just like I did to you?"

Raimundo paused momentarily, then looked Keith in the eye. "I'll you the truth, and not act like I'm all cool like you do. I wouldn't have done it, because I can't kill another person. If I do, then why bother fighting on the Xiaolin side? By doing something that evil does, I'd become evil. And I could never do that. So the answer is no. No matter how vulnerable you are, I still couldn't bring myself to kill you."

Keith raised his eyebrows. "You wouldn't?" he asked, sounding a little confused. "But I'm your enemy, aren't I? We have to kill each other, one or the other."

"I guess that's true," Raimundo said tersely.

Keith's expression changed, and he gave Raimundo a merciless smile. Then he looked Raimundo in the eye. "If one of us has to die in this fight, then so be it."

--

Kimiko and Tara were both concentrated their energy as they launched their attacks at each other, the balls of energy the exact opposite in color. Kimiko's brilliant red beam radiated brightly while Tara's dark violet beam gave an eerie chill throughout the air. Kimiko and Tara's gazes were interlocked, and the look they gave each other was one of purest hatred and rage.

"Tara, if you die it's not my fault," Kimiko said.

"Yeah, it is," Tara said. "And anyways, I know somebody's going to die today, but it's not me."

"Oh you stupid little…." Kimiko glared at Tara, giving her a searing look. "I've got plenty of training, and you're weak. You've never fought this way before, have you?"

"No," Tara said proudly. "But that doesn't matter, because I'm on the same level of warrior as you: Apprentice. Although I'm a Heylin Apprentice, which is much better than being a Xiaolin Apprentice."

"Yeah, well the Heylin side always loses," Kimiko said. "Just go ask Jack."

"DON"T COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Tara shrieked, outraged. "Element Destruction- Heylin Power!"

"Element Inferno-Xiaolin Energy!" Kimiko said, releasing her attack as well. The rays of light hit each other, exploding into their powers. A brownish light gleamed where both of the elements touched. Both Kimiko and Tara were trying to outdo the other with their elements, but now the powers of Xiaolin and Heylin were still balanced. Then, slowly, the red light became stronger, held for a second, then smashed into the violet light, sending it backwards. Tara remained strong, however, for she recovered and pushed back at Kimiko with a lot of force. Kimiko faltered in her stance, but regained her posture. Both of them realized that their opponent was stronger than they had taken them for, and now it was going to be all determined by the desire to win.

Kimiko knew that she was exhausted, but if she stopped for even a second Tara's light would hit her and destroy her. She couldn't let that happen, so she kept going. This was a matter of life and death, and she couldn't tire out. A beam of destruction could destroy anything in its wake, including people.

Then, Kimiko had a sudden inspiration. "Hey, Tara?"

"What?" Tara asked, not paying much attention. "Can't you tell I'm busy here?"

"No, duh," Kimiko said, although not bothering to roll her eyes. She couldn't be distracted. She needed to distract Tara and not get lost in the process of she wanted this plan to work to her advantage.

"So what?" Tara asked, still not interested in what Kimiko had to say.

"Keith is behind you," Kimiko said, pointing with one hand and keeping her attack full of power with the other. Tara gasped, and turned to look to see Keith. He wasn't there, as it was just a trick Kimiko had devised, but in that second that Tara turned and hesitated, Kimiko seized her chance. The flames penetrated the wavering light of destruction and struck Tara, who fell to the floor. Her hair had been protection, but some parts of her were burned. She wasn't hurt badly, but she was unconscious.

"Good riddance," Kimiko said, shaking her head. She fired up the lights, and then she dragged Tara's unmoving body onto a table and left her there. She hoped Tara wasn't hurt badly, but she didn't want Tara to wake up anytime soon. She had had enough for the day, and it had taken every ounce of energy just to lift Tara. Kimiko walked home, tired.

--

Calvin Young knew that somehow, students of his brother Chase Young had penetrated the school and done this. It was Heylin power, he knew, but he didn't know who would do this for Chase. He had to find them, and warn them of the danger that awaited them. Whoever Chase's students and mayhem-causers were, he needed to tell them about what they were getting themselves into. Because his brother Chase was a very dangerous person to meddle with. Carrying out his orders was a very dangerous thing indeed, and being a student of Chase was the equivalent of playing with fire.

Calvin sighed miserably. The part of the story he hadn't told Kimiko was the worst part of it. He knew that in a way, he was responsible for the terrible thing that had happened to his own brother Chase. If only, that one time he had a chance, he had taken it and stopped Chase from becoming the horrible creature he was now… He knew that he could have stopped it from happening, but he didn't.

--

Fifteen hundred years ago, Calvin was convinced, after the night he and Chase had spent together as brothers and best friends, that Chase was not going to go through with the bargain he had made with the devil for eternal youth. Chase seemed like he was normal, although he was getting paler and paler. After a few months, Chase began spending an enormous amount of time indoors and Calvin had no idea as to why. It was worrying him, because what if Chase was still going through with the plan the whole time? Calvin had felt betrayed at that thought, but he knew deep inside that he was probably right. He didn't dare check, though, because he was too frightened to face the very possible reality that lay ahead of him. He did not want to know. Knowledge was a terrible thing when it came when someone did not expect it.

Finally, he gathered up his courage again to face his brother on a warm spring day. Even though it was extremely hot outdoors, he felt cold and empty inside. Calvin was stuttering and tripping as he made his way to Chase's room.

"Chase?" he whimpered without a trace of bravery. He was ashamed of himself, but he couldn't help the fact that he was scared. He heard a loud rustling noise closeby, in Chase's small and enclosed stall. He was sure he heard something being shoved into a box, and knew that his fears were confirmed indeed. He couldn't believe it. Why was Chase hiding something from him?

"Hi, brother," Chase's nervous voice said. "H-how's it going with training?"

"Chase… what were you doing before I got here?" Calvin asked, trying to sound casual about it. There was an advantage for him: Chase looked nervous too. If Calvin could use Chase's own fears to make Chase tell him…well, that would be helpful.

"Why do you care?" Chase asked, trying to sound tough and unrevealing. It was desperately failing, though.

"Because. I haven't seen you around much." Calvin gave Chase a shrug, hoping that Chase wouldn't suspect him of lying.

"Well…just…uh…reading," Chase lied badly. Calvin examined him carefully.

"Can I see what you're reading?" Calvin asked innocently. He could almost see Chase gulp. There were thin lines of sweat on his forehead, and he actually looked red. Chase stood there for a while, thinking. Then his face suddenly changed expression midway, and he gave Calvin a look that was obviously fake. "Don't ask, don't tell."

"Uh-huh. What kind of book is it? Have you become a pervert and never told me?"

For a second, Chase almost looked grateful. Calvin realized what he had just done when he asked Chase that question: he had given Chase an excuse for hiding whatever it was he was doing. Calvin turned around and slapped himself when Chase wasn't looking.

Chase gave Calvin an amused smile. "Maybe, little bro. But so are you. Why were you looking at that green-eyed girl at that place with the big trees that way yesterday?"

Calvin blushed. "That's none of your business, Chase."

"Yeah, well, if you're going to get together with her, it is," Chase said. "But I am never going to do that kind of stuff. It's not me."

"Maybe it is," Calvin said. He was furious at himself. They were getting way off-topic, and he didn't know how to get back on it without seeming suspicious. Chase was an expert at doing this, leading people away from saying something when he didn't want them to say it. Calvin sighed. He still hadn't mastered turning Chase's tricks back on him, even though he had known Chase for his whole life.

"Would you go now? I'm still reading it," Chase said, stepping in front of his stall.

"Are you hiding something?" Calvin asked, trying to sound demanding and in control.

"Why would I be hiding anything?" Chase asked, backing off.

"You look like you are," Calvin pointed out.

"Well, I'm not," Chase said stubbornly. "Look, Cal, just because I'm reading a book that I don't want you to see because it just isn't right, that doesn't mean I'm trying to hide anything from you. Nothing that's important to you, anyways. So just… would you get out and stop invading my personal space? Because you are starting to get on my nerves. Seriously. Just…go."

"I'm not going until you tell me what you're hiding," Calvin said. He knew he was being too demanding, but if this was about that potion…he had to know. He felt guilty, because what if Chase was really innocent? There was no way to find out unless he saw what it was that Chase had dropped into a box. He just had to know.

"You can't," Chase said. His head dropped down. "You can't see it."

"I'll fight you if you don't let me," Calvin said.

"Hey Calvin, if you want me to be honest with you, why don't you try being honest with me? Because you're not telling me why you want to know. That's the way you want it to be, it's going to be that way. So spill it out." Chase gave Calvin a look of defiance as he met his brother's eye. Calvin winced. Now look at what he had done.

"Fine," Calvin said. Somehow or the other, he had known that this was the way it was meant to be. He knew, through those hot moments of prying information and tension, that this was going to happen. He shouldn't have thought that it would be easy. Chase was even more conniving and intelligent than he was.

Calvin paused, took a deep breath, and spoke. "Chase, look. All I'm saying is, I'm really worried about you. In the last month or so, you never even went outside. Training for becoming a dragon is over, but we'll become trainers for other Xiaolin warriors. I spend a lot of time out there, but you're always in your room. Why? You've been looking paler and paler, and it gets worse everyday. You look almost like you're sick or something, and your eyes are so bloodshot, like you haven't gotten any sleep at all recently. I don't want to press you and I don't want to fight with you, but I have my suspicions about this. If you want me to tell the whole truth, then here it is. I thought that, after the night we had spent out there together, that it was over. No more devil and no more potion. And I believed that you trusted me enough to tell me everything. But…I guess I was wrong. I was wrong to trust you, and I was wrong to believe that you trusted me. I wanted to believe this, to envision that we would have a great life as brothers and friends. Then I started to reconsider. What were you doing, locked up in your room for so long? Why were you not speaking with me? That's all I wanted to know, yet on some other level, I didn't want to know at all. It's terrible, not knowing what someone who you really care about will do next. Now…I've told you what I felt. Can you tell me?"

Chase's face was emotionless throughout this, but there were flickers of struggles in his expression as Calvin's words ended. "I-I- all right. I've still been working on the potion."

"But WHY?" Calvin exploded.

"Because I can't stop. He…he would kill me," Chase said, fear dawning in his yellow-brown eyes. His voice quavered as he spoke, and Calvin had to admit that he felt very sorry for his brother, just looking at him. The pale skin was becoming whiter than ever, and now, without training at all, Chase looked almost frail. He was growing thin, and there were dark blue marks under his eyes that signified how much sleep he had been getting. Calvin wanted to comfort Chase somehow, but he didn't know how. He stood awkwardly, looking at Chase's weakness. It was sad how much he had changed.

"I promise you, I'll find an answer. Just…don't take the potion," Calvin said, feeling his eyes start to fill up. He brushed them with his sleeve and continued. "I know that you're afraid of death, but… isn't everyone? What matters is how to face your fear. Because by hiding from it, it shows that you're a weak coward. Death isn't all that terrible. And think about the consequences of living forever. Won't it be horrible, to see so many others die when you are still alive? Think about it. Please. I'll help you."

"No," Chase said softly. "Can't you see it, Calvin? I'm getting weaker, every day. And I feel dizzy very often now and get hurt easily. I don't think I have much longer to live. Don't you see? If I take the potion, then we can still be together. And you can take it too. We'll stay brothers, side by side."

"By taking up the devil's offer, you're trading your own soul," Calvin said, shaking his head sadly. "Everything you know, everything you care about… all that will be gone. You'll become as evil as him, and forget our trust and what we've been through together. If that was the way I was forced to spend eternity, I would rather die right now."

"But I'm not you," Chase said. His eyes were pleading as he said it.

"Don't be a fool," Calvin replied.

"I'm not a fool," Chase said. His pleading eyes became angry. "Who let you come into my life and ruin it? You may be my brother, but you don't decide what I do with my life. I'm the only one who can do that! Don't be stupid and try to…to fool me into going back on my offer. Do you resent me and hate me? Because by telling me not to go on with this, you're asking me to die!"

Now Chase seemed dangerously outraged. Then he smiled coldly and said, "The potion is already finished. I've only just finished it today, but it's done. If you were a true brother, if you really cared about me at all, you would have made this little detour into my room earlier, when you first realized what I was doing. You chose, instead, to be a coward and continue hiding. Well, look at it now. You're too late, and you won't be able to stop me. I can easily reach into my metal box and take it out, and drink it. You asked me to be killed by the devil by not completing his request, and not I don't trust your judgement any longer. It ends now, Calvin. You were never a brother who I could believe in, a person I could trust. There were so many times when you could have asked me to stop, and I probably would have then. But that's all in the past. You made your own ridiculous fears worth more than your brother, isn't that true? Then I'll pay back that deed to you. Eternal youth is more important that anything you say, Calvin."

Calvin's eyes were wide and horrified. He was frozen by the sting of Chase's words. Inside his heart, he knew that everything Chase had said about him was true. Why hadn't he asked earlier? The potion was complete, and now all Chase had to do was drink it. If only he hadn't been afraid… and when he thought about it, what was he afraid of, anyways? The truth was truth, no matter how horrible it may be. But he chose to ignore it, and as a result his brother would…

Chase ran to the box. Calvin noticed the movement and went after him, but he was too far behind him. He ran into Chase's bedroom stall and saw… Chase was drinking the potion.

"NOOOOO!" Calvin cried, frozen in horror. Time seemed to pass by so incredibly slowly as Chase drank every drop of the vile black substance.

Calvin tried to grab Chase, but Chase pulled away.

And then the transformation began.

--

I'll continue this next chapter. This was by far the longest thing I've ever written, but I'm very proud of it. Please review. Over 3200 words. Eck.


End file.
